Facing the Stone Army/Regrouping
This is how Facing the Stone Army and Regrouping goes in The Dark Island. sees another tree Jay: I spy, uh...another tree! Cole: Jay, how did you ever become a Ninja? Seriously. Kai: Ugh, will Zane just get his bird already and get out of there? sets up wood smiles at Cole aligns the medallion with three lights Jay: Guys, look! the medallion to Kai Kai: It matches up. That must be the Temple of Light. Cole: laughs Jay, I take back everything I said. You are a fine Ninja. Not finer than me, but a fine— Stone Warrior: language look down at the camp Jay: Oh. see Zane with the Falcon corned by the Stone Army Zane: I sense I may have gotten myself into a predicament, my broken friend. Grogar: A Ninja, here? Seize him. Stone Warriors chase after him is enraged Cole: That's it, I'm fighting. Kai: We can't, they're indestructible. If we go in there, they'll know we're here too. Cole: Yeah, and if we don't, we'll regret it for the rest of our lives. Come on, it's Zane. agrees Queen Chrysalis: Come, my friends. Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow follow the Ninja run over the Stone Army with a driller. Cole turns to Zane Cole: What are you waiting for, a red carpet? sees the heroes Grogar: They're getting away. No! Do something! General Kozu: language Stone Warriors get after them sees his former minions Grogar: Well, well. Look who the Ninja have. My former minions. Cozy Glow: Hey, Grofar? Grogar: Grogar! Tirek: We're helping them defeat you and the Overlord! Grogar: Oh, you can get another beat from the army like last time when you uncovered their tomb. Queen Chrysalis: We still have your Bell. the Overlord Who's the pink orb? Grogar: Oh, that's right. You haven't been formally introduced to my partner. Everyone, meet the ultimate evil. Cozy Glow: Ultimate evil? The Overlord: That's me. Tirek: And you are? The Overlord: You may call me Overlord. Queen Chrysalis: We've... never heard of you. The Overlord: Don't let them escape! sees legions of Stone Warriors on both sides Queen Chrysalis: Well done, Ninja. This is all your fault! Kai: Our fault? You released them in the first place! Cozy Glow: Hey, we're in this together, like it or not! The Overlord: We get it, you don't trust each other! Welcome to reality! Queen Chrysalis: The Ninja ignored their precious sensei! If the Legion of Doom can't win, then nobody can! The Overlord: I can. Tirek: We got the message, Overlord, just not the one that you were sending. The Overlord: Grogar And they wonder why the Stone Army got the best of them in their tomb. Grogar: You see, I brought three of them forth, but they refused to work together. The Overlord: At least I have an army of real warriors. Cozy Glow: Ninja, listen. We're sorry. Jay: You are? Tirek: Remember when Mac said to stick to the plan? Cole: Yeah, that was good advice. try to climb over the fence but the Stone Army throws spears at them Jay: Why didn't we listen to him? Zane: Why don't we ever listen to him? Queen Chrysalis: In order to escape, we need to work as a team. and Cozy blast the Stone Army legions Cole: Nice. Zane: Prepare for battle. We've got company. Wu: You were spotted? By one? Two? Tirek: All of them! Predaking: Did you locate the Temple of Light? Cozy Glow: Jay found it! Kai: It's at the top of a mountain. Queen Chrysalis: Let's go!